


Show You I Want You

by tamarieladoness



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Crossdressing, Dragneto, Gay Bar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamarieladoness/pseuds/tamarieladoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven takes Charles to a gay club.<br/>Erik, Charles' crush, is waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You I Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clearsky66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearsky66/gifts).



 “Charles. We're going. I had to go to your lecture on genetic analysis of vegetables or something so you _have_ to come with me to Hellfire.” Raven was blocking the door to the study, hands on her hips.

She was wearing a little black dress that was _way_ too short in Charles' opinion. On her feet she wore some black high heels with some sort of obscure name that was extremely hard to remember, and she had her long blond hair loose and a silver necklace around her neck. She raised her eyebrows at him when he tried to push past her into the study, blocking him with her body.

“Charles. Come on, we made a deal. You have to go. _Erik_ will be there.” She waggled her eyebrows and smirked at him. Charles froze, letting go of her arms and glaring at her.

“Why didn't you tell me that!?” He quickly turned around and sprinted towards his room, slamming the door behind him. Raven laughed and shouted through the door to him.

“Then it would be no fun!” Charles huffed and tried to pull up his jeans. They were black and _very_ skinny. He was squeezing them on, growling at them every time they got stuck.

“Charles,” Raven called from outside his bedroom. “You know they wont fit.”

“Hey! How do you know I'm-”

“You only wear them because Erik says they look good on you, Charles. There is literally _no other reason_ why you would be making those noises unless you already have company, which I _very_ much doubt considering you've had a massive crush on Erik for like two years.”

“I have _not_ had a crush on Erik for two years thank you very much! I like wearing these, Raven. I wear them all the time.” He grunted as he pulled the jeans up and over his hips. He struggled to do up button and zip, breathing in and squishing his stomach. He let out a shout when he finally managed to do them up. And they actually fit him. Very nicely. “YES!”

“One, you do not wear them all the time, and two, you _definitely_ have a crush on Erik. You literally _drool_ every time you see him.”

“I most certainly do _not_ drool, Raven! I am a professor. I do not do anything of the sort. I have to set and example for my students.”

“Keep on dreaming, Charles. Like drooling over other professors is a good example for your students. Are you ready yet, Charles. It doesn't take that long.”

“Yes, yes! I'm ready now.” He quickly looked in the mirror and brushed a hand through his hair before opening the door. Raven was standing outside, and when she saw him her eyebrows raised.

“Looking good, brother,” He was wearing the black skinny jeans with a dark blue top that brought out his eyes, and he thought he looked pretty delectable. Raven obviously agreed. “I'm sure Erik will like it.” Charles blushed and scratched the back of his neck, looking at the floor before looking back at Raven.

“You think so?” Raven rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Seriously?! Charles, _everybody_ knows you like him. He likes you too. You look at each other with heart eyes and it's seriously getting frustrating that neither of you have done anything about it.”

“Really?” Charles visibly brightened, grinning like he was just told his birthday was a day early. Raven put her head in her hands, and groaned.

“ _Yes_ , Charles, really. Now let's go or we'll be late.”

 

 

When they got to the club, the bouncer, a large, bearded guy that looked a little bit like a bear or a wolf, was standing underneath a big, neon sign that read 'Hellfire'. It was the biggest gay club in London.

They joined the line, and when the bouncer let them in Charles was surprised to see pretty much all of his friends from the university. Even Professor Marie (Nobody actually knew her last name, not even the University) was there, and she never spent much time with people. He didn't actually know what most of them were doing here. Not all of them were even gay, and so they had no reason to be in a gay club. They all greeted Charles with a smile and hugged him.

“Uh... What are you all doing here?”

“Celebrating, of course! You didn't think we'd forget, did you?” _Celebrating wha- Oh!_ In his distraction to get ready to see- to _go to the club because Raven forced him,_ he had forgotten that he had won an award for one of his books on genetics.

“Oh! No, of course not. Sorry.” He looked at the group of people in front of him, and suddenly realised there was someone missing.

“Where's-”

“Erik? He's just gone to the loo.” Jean smirked at him, and then everybody except him and Raven went off further into the club. Raven came to his side and whispered into his ear.

“I told you they all knew, Charles.” Charles opened his mouth to protest but she just smiled cheekily at him and went to find her girlfriend, Irene. Charles sighed and went to the bar, getting a scotch before walking towards a table in the corner.

He sat down on one of the stools and sipped his scotch, occasionally, looking towards the toilets. _For no reason._ He thought. _There was no reason. Why would there be a reason, logically for there to be a reason there had to be-_ His train of thought was cut of by the opening of the door to the toilets, and a tall figure stepping out. They were wearing short, blue, sparkly dress, fishnet tights, knee-high boots and a red wig. And they had a _very_ nice ass. _What the fuck Charles, stop ogling that poor-_ They turned around, and Charles almost fell of his stool. It was Erik. _Fuck what the actual fuck that's_ Erik _it's actually Erik he looks amazing he's wearing a dress why is he wearing a dress- fuck he looks amazing- why is he wearing a dress- it's so tight you can see_ everything _fuck it looks even bigger in the dress I wonder what he's wearing underneath- CHARLES WHAT THE FUCK HE'S STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU CHARLES-_

Erik smirked at Charles through his lashes- _fuck he's wearing fake eyelashes they look amazing-_ and came to stand behind him, brushing his hands down Charles' arms. He leant down and let out a hot breath against Charles' neck. Charles' mouth suddenly went dry and he swallowed nervously, a blush slowly creeping over his face and down his chest and back.

Erik licked his lips and Charles could hear the wet smack as he pressed them to the top of Charles' spine. Charles gasped- _he's wearing lipstick that's so hot no wait Charles stop it-_ and he could feel Erik's smirk on the back of his neck.

“Something wrong, Charles?” Charles gulped. The way he said his name- the way it rolled off his tongue- _Charles you're in the middle of a club- this has to be a dream this cannot be happening._ His voice wavered slightly when he spoke.

“No.” Erik kissed the back of his neck again and Charles shivered.

“I don't think that's true. You look rather hot, Charles. Want to get some fresh air? We can always go to mine if you don't want to come back in.”

Charles stood up so fast he almost fell over.


End file.
